Insomnio
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: Solo hacen falta unas cuantas palabras de la persona indicada para trastornar al más imperturbable, transformando su interior en una tormenta nocturna que lo dejaría expuesto a uno de los males más comunes; el insomnio. Nejisaku! oneshot


Solo diré ¡por fin! Escribí un Nejixsaku… bueno aparte de un lemon que hay por ahí xD Lean Aime Moi ,que está genial y pídanle Epílogo a la bruja!. (Publicidad free)

Bueno, bueno ahora a lo que íbamos… xD

**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Había rodado por billonésima vez en su futón esa noche tratando de dormir, siendo víctima del insomnio causado por las cadenas sin fin que eran sus pensamientos, todos y cada uno generados por una persona la cual, irónicamente desconocía que era capaz de armar una revolución completa en todo su ser.

Simplemente, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Y ella, ni cuenta.

Ni nada.

Pero eso tenía que cambiar.

Para bien o para mal.

Tendría que sacar todo aquello que lo volvería loco antes de que llegara el amanecer.

Pero, no ahora, ahora tenía que dormir.

Intentó cerrar los ojos, repitiéndose mentalmente que el asunto quedaría pendiente para mañana, cuando le daría solución.

Respiró profundo y se volvió acomodar entre las mantas, buscando la somnolencia entre el calor de las sábanas y el agradable frescor que inundaba la habitación, un contraste de sensaciones que por lo general le hacían caer dormido casi al instante que su cabeza tocaba la almohada.

Pero no…

Esta vez, fue diferente al resto de las veces.

Algo resignado de que no podría dormir, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

En el camino de vuelta se detuvo unos instantes en el pasillo que daba vista al patio y contempló la belleza de la verde naturaleza sumergida en la oscuridad nocturna.

Y volvió a pensar en ella cuando creyó que podría pasar la noche tranquilo, despierto, pero tranquilo.

Todo estaba donde debía estar, ella luciendo como siempre, alegre, vivaz cumpliendo con cada una de sus asignaciones, al igual que él.

Misiones, trabajos en el hospital, y él, cumplía obligaciones con el clan.

Y perfecto, él era feliz mirándola de lejos, cruzando las palabras socialmente necesarias y algo más, incluso, se podrían considerar amigos.

Pero, pero…

Ella en contra de sus expectativas y rompiendo todo pronóstico.

"_**Neji, me gustaría hablar algo de suma importancia,-**Lo vio fruncir el ceño, preocupado.-**Tranquilo, no es nada vinculado con el campo laboral, ni nada malo, creo...**-ella se sonrojó-**Te espero mañana a eso de las 7:30 AM en el antiguo campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7. ¿Sabes dónde es, no?** –el chico asintió, algo pensativo a pesar de que ella le aclaró que no era nada relacionado a sus labores, sin embargo el hecho que no lo fuera, le añadía hierro al asunto."_

¿Se había dado cuenta?

No, no.

Imposible.

Se revolvió los cabellos antes de meterse nuevamente debajo del futón dispuesto a buscar el sueño entre las líneas memorizadas del último informe que entregó a la Hokage en presencia de una de sus alum…

¡Otra vez con lo mismo!

Seriamente ponderó la posibilidad de pegarse con algo para inducirse el estado de inconsciencia causado generalmente por el sueño.

Pero el sentido común le advirtió que si lo hacía terminaría con un dolor de cabeza monumental y en vez de verla en el lugar acordado terminaría pidiéndole consulta.

Y eso no estaba planeado.

Aunque a decir verdad, nada lo estaba.

¿Qué le diría ella?

Una conocida sensación de vacío ocupó su estómago y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, tratando de calmarse.

Tenía que pensar en algo más.

¿Pero en qué?

¿Qué lo rechazara sin haberle confesado nada?

¡Qué nooooooo! ¡Eso no podía ser!

Por primera vez deseó tener algo del optimismo del rubio más escandaloso de toda la villa.

Y no, Naruto era Naruto ;hiperactivo, tonto y desbordando optimismo por cada poro y él, Neji Hyuuga; frío, inteligente y quebrándose la cabeza con cada cosa.

Gracioso.

Si, como no.

Pero, cada cual tenía lo suyo y él solía darle vueltas a todo, sino, no sería el Ninja sobresaliente que era prediciendo cada movimiento de sus adversarios.

Entonces…

¡¿Por qué diantres no podía predecir el siguiente paso de la muchacha?!

Talvez…

Por la insignificante razón de que nunca la consideró como su enemiga y quizás el detalle de nada, que estaba enamorado de la joven.

¿No decían que en la guerra y en el amor todo se valía?

Pero…

¿Por qué nadie se lo dijo o recordó en esos días?

Tanta cháchara que pregonaban por el mundo Gai y Lee sobre la juventud y el amor, pero aquel mes Maestro y alumno estaban encaprichados en lucir sus leotardos de las formas más "puack" sensuales, según palabras de ambos y dejaron el parloteo sobre el amor a un lado, pero no el de la juventud.

¡Je!…que oportunos…

Algo desesperado, quitó la almohada de sobre su cabeza y la lanzó a una de las esquinas de la habitación, bufando y colocando uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos.

Y de repente, se paró de su cama, desistiendo completamente de la idea de dormir.

Buscó en su armario una hakama y gi, para cambiárselo por el pijama. Intentó combatir su ansiedad pensando en otras cosas, cayendo inevitablemente en el mismo punto, pero conocía la solución casi infalible.

Entrenamiento, duro y exhaustivo.

Sigiloso, salió tratando de no molestar a nadie en el proceso, prefiriendo adentrarse en el bosque antes de pasearse por las calles de la villa, que conociéndolas como lo hacía seguro estarían en plena actividad, tal cual como si fuera medio día.

Se encaminó al descampado donde entrenó desde que saliera de la academia como Gennin. Cuando llegó casi de inmediato se preparó para empezar a atacar a un objetivo invisible.

**-¡Byakugan!**

Antes de lanzar el primer golpe del Juuken, escuchó como de atrás de él, específicamente su punto ciego, algo arremetió contra su persona.

Por un pelo de rana calva logró efectuar su defensa absoluta: el Hakkeshou Kaiten. Cuando se detuvo pudo reconocer a la figura escondida entre las sombras.

-**¡Lee?!**-levantó una ceja, no podía ser que el muchacho no durmiera.

Le pareció haber escuchado un ronquido justo antes de que volviera a la carga contra él, con una patada que si no la hubiera esquivado a buen seguro le rompía unas costillas.

-**¡Mi eterno rival, te venceré Naruto y luego derrotaré a Neji!**-

-**¡Naruto?! ¿De qué diablos estás hablando Lee?! **–lo siguiente que balbuceó su compañero le fue completamente incomprensible, y fue ahí cuando esquivaba otra patada para empezar con su contra ataque, que se percató que el idiota tenía los ojos cerrados.

Sonrió de lado y lanzó los primeros 32 golpes que en un parpadear se transformaron en 64 y luego 128, arrojando al chico del leotardo unos 80 metros, entre los arbustos.

Se acercó para asegurarse del estado de su amigo, escuchando unos ronquidos desde donde había caído Lee, retiró las últimas ramas antes de encontrarlo hecho un hobillo y tratando de cobijarse con las hojas.

**-Cinco minutos más, mamá…-**

Neji movió la cabeza de lado a lado, resignado, aquel chico no tendría remedio, pero su sonambulismo le había caído como anillo al dedo para entrenar y olvidarse por un buen rato, de todo el embrollo.

Dejó dormido a Lee y se marchó, notando que el sol ya había salido, suponiendo que las 7 estarían próximas, se marchó a casa a darse un duchazo y regresar para encontrarse con la joven.

Lo que no imaginó fue que se toparía con la culpable de aquella noche loca, encaminándose dentro del terreno donde estaban los campos de entrenamiento.

-¡**Hola Neji! Puntual, como siempre. **–la chica sonrió, contenta de ver al Hyuuga.

-**Sakura…**-calló unos segundos, mentalizándose en tiempo record- **Veo que también eres muy puntual.** –trató de lucir lo más natural que podía.

Ella se sonrojó avergonzada y él con toda su fuerza de voluntad se contuvo para no sonreír ante el gesto.

Quería lucir serio y seguro.

¡Pero se veía linda!

Control.

Quitemos Pausa y continuemos.

-**De hecho, estoy llegando algo tarde, perdona. Creo que se me ha quedado la mala costumbre de Kakashi. De verdad, disculpa. **–Sakura se inclinó un poco para nuevamente sonreírle avergonzada.

Definitivamente no la perdonaría tan fácil por no dejarlo dormir y hacerlo entrenar tan temprano en su día libre…aunque le sonriera de una forma tan….

**-No pasa nada, estuve entrenando un poco antes de que llegaras.**-

Hay cosas que…son imposibles de resistirse.

**-Este…veras Neji…como te dije ayer, es algo de suma importancia pero…me da mucha pena decirlo y no sé por donde comenzar.** –Sakura empezó a jugar nerviosa con sus dedos.-**Tú y yo nos conocemos ya hace muchos años y **…

Empezó a escuchar las palabras de la pelirrosa con muchísima atención pero sus ojos se cerraban ocasionalmente víctimas del sueño que perdió por las ansias que lo carcomían por hablar con la persona que tenía en frente.

Pero por esas cosas de la vida, el sueño que nunca llegó la pasada noche arremetía como un tsunami.

Uff y con que fuerza.

-**Además que te admiro mucho como persona y como Shinobi**

La escuchó hablar algo lejana, mientras que la figura femenina se acercaba cada vez más.

Eso habría de ser efectos secundarios.

-**¿Te estoy aburriendo?**-le preguntó notando los ojos entrecerrados de Neji frente a ella.

El negó varias veces, algo adormilado y luego todo sucedió casi como un flash.

-**Perdona Neji, pero no soy muy buena con las palabras.**

Ella se acercó y todo se detuvo.

Esa sensación.

El choque tibio sobre sus labios, como si el pétalo de alguna flor tocada por el sol le rozase.

Y como un suspiro junto a la cálida caricia, se esfumó el sueño y junto a él la persona que segundos atrás tenía enfrente.

-**¿Pero qué…**

Giró su cabeza para ver como las hojas de los árboles se agitaban, clara pista de que por ahí había desaparecido la Kunoichi.

Entonces la lucidez llegó de golpe asimilando por completo lo que había pasado.

A ver…

Estaban conversando…

okey

Y luego

¡¿Eso había sido un beso?!

Pensó en seguirla pero necesitaba asimilar todo antes de enfrentarla cara a cara.

Además, imaginándose que serían poco más de las 8, sabía para donde se dirigía la joven.

Dio media vuelta, para tomar el camino más corto al hospital.

_0-0-0-0-0_

Agitada, despeinada y nerviosa, cerró la puerta de su oficina, tomando aire luego de la carrera que se pegó.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejarse.

¿Se había vuelto loca?

Posiblemente la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

Por los rostros en el monte de los Hokages, ¿cómo le diría a la cerda de Ino que se había saltado el plan inicial de comentarle sus sentimientos y que, se había anotado un sobresaliente, robándole un beso al heredero del Bouke?

Seguramente chillaría como lunática

Aunque en ese momento lo más razonable era dejar de pensar en el asunto y ponerle cabeza al trabajo.

Y de verdad, dudaba que ese día pudiera concentrarse en sus asignaciones.

Se acomodó el cabello y tomó su bata blanca del perchero, poniéndosela sobre las ropas de Ninja y se acercó al escritorio para tomar los papeles sobre este.

Ya más tarde hablaría con el Shinobi respecto a lo que ocurrió.

Pero ahora…

Se le paró la respiración al ver la sobresaliente cabellera marrón que se asomaba desde la silla.

Lentamente, como si se tratara de una película de terror de las que tanto le encantaban, la silla empezó a girar, revelando la cara de la persona que se encontraba sentada.

Para su mala suerte, él no estaba dispuesto a esperar.

Y se sonrojó otra vez recordando lo que hizo quince minutos atrás, no sabiendo donde meter la cabeza.

Él se puso de pie, rodeando el escritorio, para quedar frente a frente con ella.

Quiso moverse, pero se quedó estática en el lugar, cuando vio las intenciones de hablar del muchacho.

-**¿Sabes, Sakura?** –escuchó la voz grave y el tono serio que le achinaba la piel.- **A mi tampoco se me dan muy bien las palabras.**

Con movimientos casi felinos, deshizo la poca distancia que los separaba para rodear la pequeña cintura y lanzarse en un ataque preciso sobre su boca, en donde se dio el tiempo necesario para sentir su sabor, esperando paciente a que ella saliera del shock y empezara a responder el beso, cuando lo hizo se sintió seguro de que el primer contacto de la mañana no había sido producto de algún sueño.

Se separaron suspirando, sin apartarse del otro.

-**Ha valido la pena la noche de insomnio **–murmuró para sí

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, reconociendo que el Hyuuga no fue el único que había pasado una mala noche.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Bueno la verdad es que no estoy muy conforme con el final, pero decidí subirlo por que tengo las orejas rojas de tanto que mi mamá me ha gritado para que me vaya a preparar, puesto que tengo que ir a ver algo a la uni. A_A

Por otra parte, el resto del fic, me gustó y espero que a ustedes también, como siempre espero sus comentarios y opiniones en sus reviews. Hasta otra y cuídense xD

_**LadyScorpio**_


End file.
